wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Atiesh, Greatstaff of the Guardian
Atiesh, Greatstaff of the Guardian is the staff once held by the Guardians of Tirisfal. Last held by the sorcerer Medivh, it was shattered following the destruction of Dalaran by the demon Archimonde. Anyone who could reassemble the staff could command power absolute; it is no surprise, then, that the alliance between the Argent Dawn and the Scarlet Crusade seeks to prevent this powerful focus of power from falling into the hands of the necromancer-lich, Kel'Thuzad. Information Atiesh, Greatstaff of the Guardian is a caster staff assembled via a quest. The quest begins inside Naxxramas (original) and involves obtaining several parts of the staff. * It can be used by mages, warlocks, priests, and druids. * The item stats vary slightly for each class. * It is the first legendary caster item added to the game, debuting in Patch 1.11. * The cloth portion of the staff varies based on which version it is: Green for Druids, Red for Mages, White for Priests, and Blue for Warlocks. * The staff provides the ability to open a portal to Medivh's tower of Karazhan; however, at the time of Atiesh's release into World of Warcraft, Karazhan had yet to be implemented. It was opened upon the release of Burning Crusade on January 16, 2007. The portal leads to the front door of Karazhan (an instance portal blocked by a barred gate, requiring the Master's Key to open), and has a 1 minute cooldown. * The Mage version of the staff was changed to 28 Crit Rating Aura from a flat 3% Critical Strike aura after Patch 2.1. * The warlock version of Atiesh was bugged until Patch 1.12.1; its aura used to cause all healing done by those under its effects (in a party with the wielder) to be reduced to zero. * As of patch 3.0.2, with the removal of original 40-man Naxxramas, the Atiesh quest-chain is no longer available as the pick-ups; have been removed. , the last Guardian of Tirisfal, wielding Atiesh.]] Pieces The staff has been split into several pieces which were scattered around the world. * Kel'Thuzad's underlings in Naxxramas each have a chance to drop a . ** Once all 40 Splinters have been found, they may be combined into the , which gives a quest to visit the dragon Anachronos. You are then given a quest to obtain the Staff Head and Base of Atiesh. NOTE you must be at least Neutral with the Brood of Nozdormu to be able to talk to Anachronos to complete the quest and hence be able to pick up the following quest to obtain the head and base! * Kel'Thuzad drops . * The drops from C'Thun in the Temple of Ahn'Qiraj. * You have to travel to Stratholme to cleanse the staff, and then slay Atiesh, Hand of Sargeras. The summoning location is in the Festival Lane west of the Alonsus Chapel, in between the western (Scarlet) and eastern (Scourge) districts of Stratholme. Trivia * Atiesh means "flame" in Persian. Many people speculate that this has something to do with World of Warcraft Lead Producer Shane (aka Shahram) Dabiri, who has origins from Iran, since he has suggested many NPC names to be of Persian origins. * Also note that "Esh" (pronounced Aysh) means "Fire" in Hebrew. This is not the only similarity between the two languages. * Ateş means "Fire" in Turkish. (The last letter is pronounced like "shh".) * The 42 total pieces of Atiesh may be a reference to the popular science-fiction series The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy which proclaims that the answer to the ultimate question of life, the universe, and everything is "42". * In Karazhan, the Shade of Aran (the ghost of Medivh's father, Nielas Aran) is one of the optional boss encounters. When he sees Atiesh equipped by a raid member, he shouts out "Where did you get that?! Did HE send you??" believing that Medivh gave his staff to the wielder. Sources * Quest Information - Image gallery Items Class items Category:World of Warcraft legendary items